Memories Of The Forgotten
by D3adIce
Summary: When the gym leader Alex starts to meet with old friends, new mysteries and enemies appear and Alex must survive before the worst end possible happen.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Forgotten

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day like any other, being the 8th gym leader of the Willow Region. "Man it's been a while since we have gone to see Tyler.""Houn-doom!" Well before i continue what happens I should tell you a little about myself, My name is Alex I'm 15 years old and like you heard earlier I'm a gym leader. I usually have a houndoom with me everywhere I go but he was a different kind of Houndoom, he was an Ice Houndoom which showed 2 blue icicles sticking out of his back and instead of being a fire type he was an ice type. But it was weird when everyone said they heard him say Houndoom I was actually able to understand him, I have had houndoom since he was an egg.

-Flash Back-

"Now Alex remember to be careful when you're walking to your friend's house ok?" "Yeah, I know mom." I did walk on the path until i noticed a strange glowing down in the trees, out of curiosity I looked and then rolled down the hill and landed in front of a strange tree that was made of ice and in front of it was a Pokémon egg. I looked at the Pokémon egg and saw it had a skull shape on the front with 4 silver grips, and the center had a blue circle in the middle. As I picked up the egg I suddenly felt it move like it was jumping for the joy right after I picked it up, after I grabbed it I continued on the road. Soon I was at Prof. Mark's lab, where I walked in with the strange Pokémon egg. "Alex my boy your here to see your brother aren't you?" "Yeah." "Hey is that a Pokémon egg you found?" As Prof. Mark looked at the egg, he suddenly looked surprised "Alex you seem to have found a blue houndour egg." "A Houndour? How could a houndour be here? I thought they lived in the Kanto region." "Well I want you to take care of it ok? Here" As Prof. Mark handed me a glass case "Keep it in here it will help keep it warm." I looked at the case he handed me it had a see through glass all around it, and inside was a soft, warmish brown cushion. As he picked up the glass I put the egg on top of the cushion and he put the top back on, the egg looked a lot warmer than me holding it and I smiled when it moved a bit.

-End of Flash Back-

"Houndoom Hound Hound!" "Whoa! Hey! What was that about?" "Houndoom Doom." "Damn you know me so well now don't ya buddy." "Yes, Yes he does." as a young blondish girl with green glasses walked up to me with her marshtomp following behind her. "Hey Emily! How long have you been there?" "Long enough to ask Houndoom to snap you out of daydreaming." "What? Houndoom!" I looked and saw houndoom laughing on the ground. "I'll get you back later for that" As i was laughing with him. "Would you look at two, you're exactly alike. No wonder you two can never be separated." I and Houndoom stop laughing looked up at Emily, and then at us and continued to laugh, Emily shrugged "You guys never change" and with that a smile appeared on her face. "So why are you guys even waiting here?" "Were waiting for Tyler." "Tyler? Wait you mean Mr. Big shot?" "Yep" "Huh, will can I join you guys?" "Sure it will be like old times again." "Ya I remember all the good times we had." "Ya." The first time I meet Emily was a few years ago she was a lot more hyper around that time, I can still remember all the times.

-2nd Flashback-

(Few days after I found the houndour egg)

"Alex! Alex! Come downstairs and I know what you have been hiding." I felt a chill go down my back i grabbed my houndour egg and went downstairs, I went to the couch and sat down on it with my parents on the other couch across from me. "Alex, why do you have a Pokémon egg with you?" I stayed silent and held the case tighter after he asked. "Alex honey, please you know you can't keep the Pokémon it has to go." I held the Pokémon tighter when my mother said that and started to cry, at that instant the egg all of the sudden started to glow in great shining light. I took of the top cover, and when i looked after the light disappeared a Pokémon looked up at me it stared into my eyes while I stared in his. The Pokémon then pushed away the bottom of case and snuggled its head on top of me with that i held the Pokémon who was now on my lap. My parents who were in shock, then walked out of the room. I carried the Pokémon upstairs into my room and laid on my bed, he fell asleep right next to me and curled up into a little ball. Soon after 15 min. have passed I heard my older brother Rex walk in and go into the kitchen were my parents were talking. I start to hear all them talking downstairs but i couldn't take out all the words that they were saying. I looked as the baby pokemon moved closer to me and kept his head laying on my chest, then all of the sudden the talking stopped and I heard someone coming up the stairs and then the door opened.

-End of 2nd Flashback-

"Alex! Wake up!" I opened my eyes seeing Emily glaring at me, "What? "You're daydreaming again. Alex sometimes you have to snap out of daydreaming and come to real world.""Ya, I do. Just that this really has been the only time I kind of have had to myself you know? "Oh, I can see why you do have no time, Being 8th Gym leader in all.""Marshtomp! Marsh! "What's up Marshtomp? Hey Alex is here.""Finally.""Where have you been Tyler!" I shouted he looked and had a big smirk on his face like he usually does. Now before I can continue, let me tell you about Emily and Tyler. Tyler was 16 years old and I meet him around the same time I meet Emily he always tries to be the hero and always seems to be stubborn. But All I can say his stubbornness gets him through a lot. Then there's Emily she is 15 years old just like me, but is the smart of the 4 of us, wondering why I said 4 of us? Well there's another person but you probably won't meet him till later. Otherwise Emily always gets us out of trouble but can cause trouble herself, otherwise she is pretty much quiet all the time. And she only says what she wants to say so I can't blame her. But Without Emily I don't know how all of us would stay friends; she is mostly the connection to all our friendships. "So shall we go hang out Em and A?""Ya let's go Tyler. "Tyler you know I hate when you call me that.""Hey there just nicknames. "I know but still it irritates me." "Hey Tyler we going through peace forest right?""Ya its up ahead come on." As we all ran up to the forest entrance, Houndoom grabbed my arm and started to tug it away from the forest. "Uh guys I don't think we should go in there. "I agree with Alex, come on Tyler let's go even Marshy is pulling me away. "We will be fine let's go in." As Tyler said that he pulled a Great Ball and tossed it up, out came a Noctowl, "As long as we have Noctowl, Houndoom and Marshtomp we will be fine now come on you guys." At that instant we walked into the forest and it was one of the worse mistakes we would ever make.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of the Forgotten

**Chapter 2**

-3rd Flash Back-

As the door opened Rex came in with my parents. He sat next on the end of the bed, and pets the Pokémon on his back. "You have a really good Houndour Alex." I looked at him scared to find out if he was going to grab houndour or just leave him. "Alex.""Ya?" "I want to know, where did you find the Pokémon egg? Was it in a nest or something?" Soon after he said i couldn't take the courage to find any words, then all of the sudden Houdour woke up and rubbed his eyes with his paws. He looked up at me and laid his head right below my chin and this made me smile, it felt like whatever I was going to say Houndour wouldn't leave and would always be right by my side. "Alex? Come on brother you can answer me.""I found him when i walking on the road, I'm the only person who saw the egg, it was all alone and cold. I picked it up and the egg jumped after I did. I want to keep Houndour and..." As houndour went even closer to Alex "He wants to stay with me.""Alex" As Rex looked and saw how close Me and Houndour have had become "You have impressed me, To the fact you and your Pokémon share a strong bond even when you told how you found his egg. You two were destined to be with each other, and because of it I think you're ready for your Pokémon journey Alex. "Are you sure about this Rex? You know Alex is only 9 years old. "Yes I know he is younger than usual, but he is has come to the gym and played with all the Pokémon" Rex paused for a second and then continued "And when I see Alex and Houndour, I see a 2 brothers just like me and Alex. "Alex, Rex is right and we think you should go as long you have someone go with you.""Alright so let's go to Prof. Mark he will probably have new trainers there which you meet friends. Now shall we get going Alex?""Rex. What if he doesn't make any friends or any new trainers aren't there? "I'll go with him and stay by him and houndour." At that instant Me, Mom and Dad all with a shocked look said to Rex "What?!" "But Rex you are a gym leader, and don't gym leaders have to stay at their gyms?" without hesitation I put my hands over my mouth and houndour looked at me worried a little.

-End of 3rd Flashback-

"Guys...H...help...Please..." as Emily fell to the ground, my eyes opened wide as I got up feeling sharp pains on my entire chest. I looked and saw blood on the grass below me, as I reached for Emily's hand sitting there a strange beast appeared in front of my eyes. I swung with my only hand open, but because of going to slow I was whacked on the back of the head and saw Houndoom in the corner trying with all he can to crawl to me before the beast attacked again. I felt lightheaded and then after a few minutes I blacked out on the ground.

"Why did you do so much damage Leaf? "He got it my way and he had to be dealt with."

"But he is nearly killed.""Hmm..." As I opened my eyes seeing Emily next to me, I looked around and saw no sight of our Pokémon or Tyler. "Hey Boss he is awake "Well, then. "As the person in the robe walked up to me, I saw his entire face was covered by the shadows of the robe and I could not see him at all. "Damage is that bad but...Azelta! I want you to take this human to recovery and heal his wound." As he said that I reached and tried to grab him by his foot he simply stepped back. "Why...Are you doing this to us...Please answer me" At that point I felt something whack me on the back of my head and my head fell to the ground I couldn't move, then I blacked out once more.

-Later-

"Alex...Alex...Come on wake up!" As I opened my eyes I saw Emily in standing next to bed I was laying in. "You're ok!" As I looked at my stomach the wound was still there, but my shirt kept the blood from coming from it. "Hello humans" As I saw a grovyle walk up to me and Emily "Alex they said they would help you out and heal the cut. "It seems you have a deep cut here, the only way it will is Medicane-Gro.""What is that kind of medicine? "It's a healing supplement; it should cause your body to regenerate all the lost blood and skin in that spot." As he said that he took the bottle of the strange green liquid and poured it all over the wound, then he made me drink some of the liquid. 'It tastes like blood' I thought. "Soon after he put the empty bottle down on the tree stump next to the bed, "Well it will take a little bit for the Medicine to take effect." As he walked away, "Wait! What's your name?" I asked "It's Leaf, and don't worry we will meet each other again soon." and with that he walked out of the room, But there were questions that needed to be answered. "Alex?""Ya Emil..." At that instant Emily grabbed me and hugged me tight "Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried that if something happen to you...I just...I just..." I felt her grip get tighter "Emily I'm ok and you don't have to worry." As Emily was wiping the tears from her face, "Right now we have to focus on finding Tyler, Houndoom, Noctowl and Marshtomp ok?""Ok and your right Alex!" Now that's Emily once she focuses on something she never gives up on it.

-Somewhere Around Peace Lake-

"Houn...doom" as Houndoom couldn't keep his balance he fell to the ground and before he was about to pass out from all of his exhaustion, he let out one final yelp "Dooooom!" ("Aleeeeex!").

-Back At ?-

I laid there until I heard a loud yelp, "Houndoom! Where are you Houndoom!" Then I heard a strange voice coming from the room nearest to my bed, "You shouldn't meddle with something you can't handle you silly little Grovyle.""Who are you? What did you do with Houndoom? Answer me! "In due time my little Grovyle in due time." At that point I stopped hearing the strange voice and saw the shadow at the wall disappeared. But that left me wondering, why was he calling me a Grovyle, and what does he want with my best friend. As these thoughts went through my head I simply started to drift off and then fall asleep. Soon after I woke up and looked around the room, I tried to climb out of the bed and feeling dizzy I hung on to it. "Emily! "I called out but no one answered, then all of the sudden i felt a sharp pain on my right looking at it I saw that it was under the metal bar cutting off the circulation but when I pulled it out I saw something that made me literally parlayed with fear. My hand had only 2 fingers and was covered in green scales; it looked exactly like...like a Grovyles! After that I woke up in the bed like it was a dream. I looked all over my body finding everything was the still the same and then I sighed with relief that it was all just a crazy dream. "Hey Alex!" a familiar voice said, "Would you look who it is!"

-4th Flashback-

"Houndour, Houndour!" as the little houndour said that to me "I know. "Wait Alex did you just understand what houndour said?""Ya, Why? I thought you guys could understand him. "No we can't Alex. But I think that is the final aspect showing that Houndour should stay with Alex, And that they should go on their Journey.""Hey Rex honey?""Ya Ma? "Could you call Prof. Mark and see if new trainers are coming? Just so Alex could start his journey with a friend.""Ya I will, and Alex you have to have Houndour caught in a pokeball in order to keep other trainers from capturing him. And I have a surprise for you downstairs so wait right here." A surprise wonders what that is, at that instant I saw Houndour pulling my arm like he wanted me to follow him downstairs. So I decided to follow him and as I went downstairs I saw a Kaboom Combusken sitting on the couch. I went to go the couch and the Combusken looked at me. "Hiya! You must my Boss's brother!" At that instant Rex walked in the room, "OH ya, you don't remember Blaze do you Alex?" His name sounded familiar but I couldn't figure it out, at that instant Rex laughed "He was a Torchic at that time. You two always used to play all the time, and about him talking I taught him how to talk in human language so everyone can understand and Alex here." as Rex handed me a Silver-Blueish box I opened it up and found a Pokeball, but no ordinary pokeball it was made a horn from a houdoom and had my name and houndour on the back of it. "Well what do you think Alex? "I love it! Thanks Rex!" Houndour then jumped hit the Pokeball in my hand and was caught. Then next second shot right back out of it, "I see houndour likes it to Alex. "Now if you're wondering why Blaze is here is because he is going to the Prof. with you alrite I have few errands to run. "But there are new trainers coming to the lab in 1 hour. And it takes like 10 min to get there.""Ok so I go there with Houndour but what about gear and stuff? "Leave that to me ok little bro? I'm going to get the gear and will be back soon but I'll be at the lab. The reason why I want blaze to go with you is to protect you from any dangers. "But what about Houndour? If it's easy fight he can go right ahead but let Blaze take over if it gets to dangerous. "Alex is going to be the new boss? Boss?""Yep Blaze he is." As Rex pulled out a Strange orange and Black pokeball he handed it to me saying "This is Blazes, Keep it.""Ok, I'll make sure it stays safe forever.""Alrite!" And with that I got dressed and grabbed my backpack and put the pokeballs in there, then headed off with blaze on one side and houndour on the other one. My journey starts right after I get to the Prof.'s lab. I only got more and more excited the closer and closer I got to the Lab.

-End of 4th Flashback-

"What happened to you, after the Exploration you disappeared?" "I never disappeared Alex I just left my old life for anew." "What do you mean you left your old life for something new, everyone was devastated when you disappeared…epically me." As I said he stood there in silence looking down at me, "Alex." As I looked up at him I was punched in the gut hard by a strange force, "It's time to rid of human past, and come anew to a bright future." "Why…Rex….why….." Alex said as he saw 2 cloaked men pick him up and start dragging him to an unknown place.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of the Forgotten

**Chapter 3 **

3 Weeks Later

-Tyler's House-

"It's been years since I have seen Alex...or Emily. All I remember that day was that we went into the forest and I lost track of them, but they were gone as soon as I turned around." As Tyler smashed his fist onto the table, "All I found was Houndoom and no one else…he has been staying by my side until Alex came back…He knows that Alex might be gone for good but he feels he still out there somewhere."

-Saturn Forest-

"Leaf!" "Well well, didn't expect to see you here." "Yea, any news on what is going on in the forest?" "Not really lately they have been searching, but I know they won't find us or find what they want." "I hope" "Hey as long as you have hoped you can make it through anything alright?" "I don't see how this little hope of making out alive can help us through this." "Trust me Alex we are going to be completely fine."

-Tyler's House-

"Houndoom are you ready?" As Tyler was packing more supplies into his bag for him and houndoom to use, "Doom!" "Alright then let's go." As Tyler put the backpack on his back he grabbed the keys and Houndoom went outside to wait for him, right before Tyler is about to walk out he notices a picture of Him, Alex and Emily as kids. He grabs the picture and put it on top of his forehead. "Don't worry you guys I'm coming for you me and houndoom, were both coming don't worry." As Tyler said that he removed the picture from the frame and folded it in half soon putting it in his pocket and with determination on his face opened the door and started his search with houndoom. He knew even if things got out of hand to the point of death he wouldn't care as long as he kept the promise he made to them weeks ago. Soon after a few hours a strange sound was heard at the door, a minute passed until the door was smashed down, in the front of the doorway stood Rex with pure anger in his face.

-Saturn Forest-

Alex had a look of terror in his face from what he saw, he still running as fast as he could with Leaf. "Leaf you know they are going to get us eventually" "Yea, I know but why not let us play a game first for him." "Good point." As Alex said he smashed into a houndoom who was on the road. "Whoa! Hey houndoom you ok?" asked Tyler, as Alex lay passed out on the ground Leaf stayed above the trees to stay out of sight. Tyler soon looked at the Alex passed out on the ground "Boy wonder where was this guy was going? Well I can't leave him out here to die, come on Houndoom help me pick this grovyle up." As Tyler went to pick up Alex, Leaf soon jumped down with his leaf blade ready to kill Tyler, "Whoa! Sorry about hitting your friend alright just wanted to help..." Leaf had determination in his face to kill Tyler on the spot, but just grabbed Alex and carried him with back into the trees, soon jumping and disappearing into the woods. "Well that was weird…" Tyler said as he looked at Houndoom who kept looking towards the grovyles leaving, it was like something he knew that Tyler didn't.

-5th Flashback-

"Why do you always got to do the dumbest of things?" "What do you mean?" "Well you and Mr. Bigshot always seem to do the dumbest of things but always seem happy even though it didn't work out good for you guys." "Oh that." "Yeah, you know I hate when you guys do stupid things like that because you're like my brothers you know." "You consider us like brothers?" "Well yeah, because we have been through everything together and the three of us have never been separated you know? You guys have practically been my family without you guys…..I literally have nothing…" "But I thought you lived with your mother?" "That bitch all she did was treat me like I was worthless in her eyes, whenever I did something wrong I had to stay in my room and she would drink like usual." "But Em she is still your mother you know she would never do anything to hurt you in any way." "Yeah, but it just feels like she doesn't care anymore…" "Well if she doesn't there are is 1 person who always will, I will." "Alex…Thank you."

-End of Flashback-

-Saturn Forest-

"Torchic! Torchic!" The boy yelled with a worried expression, "Where is he? Man I turn my head for a second and lose him." The boy said will walking around, until Leaf jumped in front of him holding Alex. "Whoa! A Grovyle!" as the boy saw him he hesitated "Um, hey have you seen a little torchic anywhere?" "No." "Wait did you just talk?!" "Well yes." As Leaf prepared himself to attack the boy at any instant danger was shown, a sudden loud cry was heard down the path. "Wait a minute that was, my little buddy's scream." As the boy leaped up and ran towards where the sound came he was suddenly slammed in the back by Leaf, The boy looking up in fear at Leaf threatening to take his life in that second, Leaf remained silent and ran towards the sound of the scream leaving the boy behind on the ground. As Leaf ran towards the sound he saw an innocent little Torchic being chased by several other creatures, he jumped into the middle of the chase the Creatures stopped in their pursuit. "Leave this innocent child alone." Leaf said with pure rage, the creatures soon fled in the process. As leaf put his blade down he turned to the innocent Torchic looking at him with fear. "Now to take care of you…" Leaf said with an evil smile.

-?-

"Where am I?" Emily said as all she was pitch black darkness all around her, freaked out a little bit Emily started to walk forward not being able to see where she was going and it seeming like an endless hallway. "Marshy! Alex! Tyler!" She yelled with no response, till she saw a sudden light turn on towards a door near her, she walked up slowly to the door in pure fear and began reaching for the nob. Scared with entirely full of fear in hear face and body, her hand was shaking from what she imanged could be behind this door. In that second she took a deep breath and grabbed the nob, she turned it slowly soon hearing the door begins to open. She opened the door and pushed it slowly open, what she beyond it was a Mudkip waiting for her, but the Mudkip was wearing the bracelet on its front leg that she gave Marshy. "Hi there." Emily said to the Mudkip staring up at her anticipating what Emily was going to do, "You aren't from here are you?" She said as the Mudkip shoke its head saying no, "Want to come with me? I think it would be better if we were lost together then alone." Emily said as the Mudkip went up to her, she backed up a little but picked up the Mudkip and it snuggled her the instant it did.

-Saturn Forest-

"Man Houndoom! Are we ever going to find a clue to where they might be?" said Tyler as he rubbed his head in confusion, Tyler took a deep breath and just looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get dark, maybe I should put up the tent for us." He said as houndoom already pulled it out of his bag, "Whoa! Hang on let me help." As Tyler grabbed the bag and began setting up the tent.

"Alex! Alex! Wake up!" Leaf said as Alex slowly regained concessioness, "What happened?" Alex rubbing his head. "You were knocked out for a while." Alex turned his to the side to see the boy holding a torchic, "You were knocked out for a bit, plus from what Leaf told me you guys went through hell. Oh by the way my name is Adam." He said as he stuck out his hand, Alex got up and hesitated but shoke his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex" He said with a smile knowing he can trust him.

-1st Side -

"Am I really all alone?" The figure said, "Is this all that will happen to me is nothing but this loneliness?" It said as the words of the figure echoed further into the empty room which created an echo that sounded like multiple people saying it. "Maybe someday. I can find a feeling of less despair, and see how things could be good for me. Maybe…" The figure stopped as a mysterious noise was heard. "Someone has come haven't they?" The figure said as a shadow covered hand came out into the light reaching out into the darkness. "Maybe the light can prevail the shadows of this place and lead this person to me. Then my loneliness would no longer be here and I can actually exist as a being." As the figure started to walk towards the light closer and closer with each step. "Emily." It said as the light faded away and only an echo of her name was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 4**

-Vertex Town-

"Serenity! Serenity! Where are you?!" Amy yelled, soon after no response Amy sighed. Soon after a combusken walked up to her "Hey Aim!" as Amy turned around with a bit of rage in her face, "Serenity…" As she said that serenity waited for her to yell at her, "Let me keep up with you ok?" She said as she petted Serenity on the head. "Ok!" as Serenity started to walk with Amy down the road. "Hey Amy?" "Yea?" "Are we going to go see Grace soon?" "Yeah we are, we are going to meet up with her, Wave and Nick." "How long till we get there?" "Not long in a bit." "Alrite" Serenity said as she had pure and utter happiness in her face. "I hope Wave knows I love him." "Yea I'm sure he does." Amy said as Serenity started to blush "Aww….Wave…."

-?-

"Wonder where we are now?" Emily said as she walked down the pathway more, soon seeing a little boy walking down the road. "Huh?" Emily said as she looked at the boy not noticing her, as he continued to walk. As Emily attempted to touch the boy her hand went right through, and a she felt a sudden weight disappear, she looked to see the Mudkip was gone. "Little Mudkip? Little Mudkip!" Emily said as she turned around seeing a little girl holding the Mudkip she once had. As Emily looked the boy walked up to the girl with a houndour following behind him. "Are you ok?" The little boy asked the girl, "Yeah, Marshy got a little hurt though." As soon as Emily heard what the girl says a sudden shock appeared in her face. "That's….Alex when he came to help me…When we first meet." Emily said as a tear started to drop down her face, "Alex….Please find me…..I don't want to be in this horrid place….I want to be with you and Tyler, Even Houndoom and Noctowl…..I want my best friends back…Especially Marshy….."

-Saturn Forest-  
"Grace! Grace!" Nick yelled as he had a look of worry on his face, Leaf walked up next to him "Nick?" "Huh?" "Is something the matter?" "Yeah, have you seen Grace around?" "Grace?" "Yeah remember the little Torchic you helped me find, well I don't know where she is and I'm bringing her to see her twin sister." "Oh." Leaf paused "Maybe…" As Leaf said that Alex walked out of the tent with Torchic sleeping on top of his head, "Hey Nick. I think I found her Leaf said in a sarcastic matter." As he started to say that both he and Nick started to laugh. "Wow first time I seen you laugh in a while Leaf." Alex said, "Yeah." As leaf looked at Alex, A sudden flash happened and a figure formed and suddenly in front of Leaf stood a Crocnaw. "HEY! NICK!" As the crocnaw jumped on top of Nick's back making him fall, "Wave, I'll get you back for this you know." As Nick started to wrestle with the Crocnaw, As Wave and Nick wrestled Alex and Leaf stood in silence and started to back away slowly. They both stopped and Wave grabbed Leaf. "YOU'RE COMING IN TOO!" "Wait what?" As Leaf was dragged into the pile, Alex stood there and walked away with the Torchic on his head still sleeping. "Now I see what Emily meant with Me, Tyler and Houndoom." Alex said as he sighed. "Alex…..Please find me…." Echoed as Alex looked in sudden shock, "Emily! Emily!" "Alex….Al…ex….." "Emily!" As Alex turned around he saw a figure of Emily standing in fear, "Emily!" as he reached for her, Her face turned into a dark face, and her body changed into a shadow's hand slowly going up then slamming down on Alex. "Em….i….ly" he said as the creature started to pull him in. Grace waking up in the process screamed at the sight, "Huh?" Nick said as him and wave jumped up "GRACE! HANG ON!" as Leaf ran beside them. "As the shadow's hand kept pulling in Alex more and more, Grace kept pecking and trying everything she could. Suddenly as the Hand grabbed Grace, She started to glow. Then suddenly a combusken stood where Grace was as. The combusken smashed the Hand with her fist. As the shadow screamed in pain it let go of Alex and she grabbed him as quick as she could the next second the hand disappeared and the figure was gone. Nick, Wave and Leaf ran up to them and saw combusken holding Alex as it walked towards them.

-6th Flashback-  
"Well young man I can say you have a very rare find, the Ice Houndours has gone excitant a long time ago to find one like you did is simply amazing." The professor said with amazement, as he said that a boy walked in with a grovyle following behind him "Oh hello Nate!" "Hey gramps I came to drop off the new starters that hatched." As he said that he turned and looked towards Alex, "Hey there!" Alex looking up at him with a shy look said a very silent hi back. "No need to be shy Alex, this is my grandson Nate." "But aren't you my grandfather too?" "Yes Alex that makes Nate your Cousin or your family." "Really?" "Yep. Hey Nate can you do me a favor and help out Alex to get ready for his journey?" "Sure, but you know I'm leaving for my journey soon too, I may be only a year older than him but I still have leaf by my side." He said as Grovyle smiled. Nate then walked up to Alex and grabbed his hand, "Come on I'll show you what to do.

-End of the 6th Flashback-

-?-

"Emily! Emily!" Emily jumped up as she heard the shouts of her name "Alex! Where are you?! Alex! Alex!" She began to cry more the instant she realized that no one was there. As she picked up her head she suddenly saw the forest in front of her and a boy with a grovyle and her walking. "Emily, you know what is going to happen soon, right?" "You're going to go on your journey with your cousin right?" "Yeah, wait how did you know?" "I decided, I'm going with you. I maybe the same age as your cousin but gosh darn it I'm 14 and it's time I go on it before it's too late." "Even Marshy thinks I should." "Well…all I can say is…" "You don't have to say anything alrite?" "No I have to. Emily I…I…" The boy was cut off as a giant crash was heard in the background. Emily looking shocked and sad at the same time began to weep more as she muttered under her breath "Nate, you were trying to say you love me…Cause I loved you too. Why did you have to die? Why? I never wanted to lose you. Even to this day it hurts, and still don't tell Alex, I wish you here with me Nate….Nate…" She said as she began to weep again and the darkness surrounded her once more.

-Vertex Road-

"Serenity, relax and help me out over here!" Amy said as she dropped the bag and stuff fell all over, "Aw man!" she said as Serenity slowly walked up to her with a basket holding tons of berries and a few eggs. "Wow! The basket weaving came in handy!" "Told you!" Serenity said as she put the basket down and started helping Amy out with everything that dropped. Soon after they put everything away amy started cooking all the berries together in a soup, "Man this going to taste delicious!" Amy said as she put some of the sliced berry in the soup. "Amy! I'm going to go walk around a bit alrite!" Serenity said "Alright! Come back when you hear me call you!" Amy shouted as Serenity continued walking down the road. "Man I worry sometimes about her, ever since the situation with Nate she always seems to wander, but I'll have to deal with it I guess." As she sighed and looked up, "I wonder whatever happened to Leaf? All I remember is him disappearing and such, Maybe someday he will come back, I hope." Amy said as she remained silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

**Saturn forest now has North and South to stop confusion of area**

-Northern Saturn Forest-

"Are we ever going to find any clues?" said Tyler with desperation in his voice. As he continued to walk down the road, then combusken suddenly started running towards him. In that second he and the combusken slammed into each other. "Serenity! Serenity! Oh…" Amy said as she put her hands on her face in shock, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Amy said as she grabbed Tyler's hand and tried to help him up. "Serenity did hurt you did she?" Amy asked as Tyler brushed himself off "No I'm fine, but I think you should check on Serenity." As he said that Amy saw serenity snoring on the ground, *She is actually asleep she thought with a surprised look. "By the way are you heading out of the forest?" "Yea why?" "I want make it up to for the trouble I caused. I have a cottage down in the forest I'm meeting up with a friend of mine. The reason why we are supposed to be meeting up is because we were told by someone that my sister Emily disappeared and I'm starting to worry." As Amy said Tyler's face went into shock, "Amy?!" "Wait how do you know my name?" "Because it's me! Tyler!" "Tyler!" Shouted as she hugged him with joy, "You big shot I thought you looked familiar!" "Yea."

-Southern Saturn Forest-

Leaf and nick were walking down the road with Alex passed out, Nick carrying him "Your friend is always knocked out huh?" "Pretty much since we got Rex and now that thing chasing us." "But why?" "Mostly because I think it because since I'm part of the 9." "The 9?" The instant Nick heard that his face turned away from leaf, "I haven't heard that name said in a long time." As nick said that Leaf looked at Nick with surprise and asked "Nick. Your number 3 aren't you?" as he asked Nick remained silent, "I was 3, till I lost my partner to a better trainer. Now all I remain is as number 5." As nick stopped a dead silence remained in the air, as the tension raised. "I won't forget them Leaf, trust me." He said as he started to walk again Leaf slowly walking up to him "Now come on we have to get to the cottage before Amy does." "Amy? I wonder what she is going to do when she sees me." As Leaf put his head down in worry, "Don't worry Leaf, everything is going to be fine alright? Smile." Leaf smiled right after, "Thanks Nick." As they continued down the road soon approaching the cottage.

-Northern Saturn Forest-

"So that's what happened!" Amy said as she began to become more worried thinking about it. "Yeah I know, I have been looking every day from since then I don't know if I will ever find…" He was soon cut off as a figure from the tree began staring at him, as it stared at him he stared right back at the creature and it readied itself to attack him. Houndoom began to growl in the process, and then suddenly stopped when the creature swooped down and lay on top of Tyler's shoulder. "Noctowl!" Tyler said as pure happiness filled his face. "I was worried heck about you!" as his Noctowl laid it's head on top of his and fell asleep with its wings lying on the sides of his head, "Man Tyler! Your bird is lazy as I remember too, but he isn't small as before." Amy said as Tyler began to laugh with her.

-Saturn's Cottage (Front Yard) -

"Well were here." Nick said as Leaf reached for him then stopped the next second pulling the hand to his side. "The nightmare isn't it Leaf?" As Leaf shook his head into a yes. "Grace I want to carry Alex alright?" "Alright." "Leaf hop on my back. Like old times." Leaf smiled at that instant and jumped on his back but shaking a little in the process, as Nick took out the key and went to the door and opened up the cottage the door creaked as it opened. "Door needs oiling." He said as he walked in with grace behind him, and the door shut as they were inside.

"Well were here" said Amy as she turned towards Tyler, Tyler standing with a fear and astonish in his face. "Someone already came here before us it seems" Amy said as she examined the door. "Come on." As she walked in with Tyler, Houndoom and Serenity right behind her.

- 7th Flashback -

"Man it's pouring like hell out here!" The 10 year old boy shouted as he hid inside the cave to cover himself from the rain. "When did it get this bad?" he said as he looked at the rain coming down hard and fast. The boy turned around "Well better to be in here then out there soaking wet." He said as he heard a weak cry come from inside the cave. "Is someone there? Hello!" he shouted in the cave as he saw something move. He looked in curiosity and found a Treecko huddled up in the corner covered in blood and cuts. "Oh my god!" as he tried to help the Pokémon it tried to push him away, he ignored this fact and grabbed the Pokémon and carried it best as he could. "Don't worry buddy I got you, I'm not going to let you die out here." As he said that a giant beast walked up in front of them growling with blood on it's mouth, he put the Treecko and stood in front of it, "You aren't going to hurt him anymore! I know he didn't anything to you so why would you hurt him!" the creature roared in his face blood smearing all over. He punched the creature on the nose as it flinched back "I'm not scared of you!" As the creature swung it's claw scratching his arm deep, blood dripping down his arm as he put his hand on the area of the wound. "You are never hurting this guy as long as I live!" as he shouted that a gunshot was shot on the side of the beast the creature fled in that second as someone ran up to them "Nick! Are you ok?" "Yea I'll be fine ok?" he said as he grabbed treecko and carried him in his arm. "You go to help my buddy out though." "Oh my god! Let's go now!" as Nick carried treecko with his arm bleeding he ran through the rain as fast as he could to the Center. (Later) "So he is going to be ok?" Nick asked as the treecko began to open its eyes, "He's awake" The nurse pointed out to him, "Hey little buddy, you're going to be fine now alright were at a recovery center." He said as the Treecko looked at him with surprise and somewhat happy face, as Treecko saw his arm covered with the bandage he began to try and reach for it. Nick turned around and picked up the Treecko, "Come on buddy can you walk?" as he put the treecko down, the Treecko then stood on his feet with no signs of pain and walked up to Nick. "Wild Pokemon he is right? Well were going to have to get him a pokeball, he can stay out if he wants but that will depend on the trainer." She said as Nick looked at the treecko, "I'll take him." As he said that she handed him a green ball with pieces of leaves all on it.

-End of 7th Flashback-

"Well isn't this is a surprise?" As they heard that they looked up seeing a figure standing at the top of the staircase. "You…" Leaf said as his eyes starting to fill with rage, "Well it seems we have to meet once again Nick. Now how long has it been a few years?" the figure said as it began to walk into the light. "Rex you fucker! How are you alive!" "Now now, No need to get such a harsh tone there. I simply never died is all?" Rex said as Nick shouted with pure anger in his face, "You killed Nathan and you know it! You used your own family for experiments and killed innocent people! You deserve to die!" As he said that Alex began to wake up, looking up seeing Rex standing there on the stairway and Nick shouting next to him from below. "Well then if you should be dead then why aren't you as well?" Rex paused as Nick look stunned a bit "That explosion killed everyone in the area including you I presume." "No….That's a lie! I never died! Leaf was there with me we escaped!" "Then how I am here?" Rex responded, Nick remained silent as Leaf walked up to him "Nick, we survived the explosion, I remember everything. You were with Nathan and we walked into the forest." Lead paused as Nick remained silent "Nathan gave his life for us…and you can't let Rex try and fool you!" Leaf said as Nick silent with his head faced down "Nick! Snap out of it!" he said as he begun to punch him the face repeatedly "Snap!" as he punched him, "Out!" hit him again "OF IT!" as he did one last punch. Nick grabbed his hand, "Leaf…" he paused, "Well, well enough sadness and crying you're going to make me puke." Rex said "Rex! It's time for you to go to hell like you deserve!" "Go to hell? Don't you think that is little bit much you little bastard?" Rex said scratching his head. "Well either way you're not getting out of this house alive. The doors are gone. And the only way out is up the stairs in front of you. So either way I'm not the one is going to rot in hell, it will be you 3 once I kill you all." Rex said as he began to walk towards the door at the top of the stairs, "So shall we begin or do I have to make you?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 6**

-Darkness-

All things in the darkness must become pure to escape its sights, to become free from the grasp of the eternal hate and blood flowing. A piece of the darkness is inside everyone's hearts and always will show when least expected, this darkness we are born with is the curse and doom to our lives. "Why must I be left here? Why must I be left to rot in this hell? Why?" Emily sobbed one last time before a shadow walked up to her, with her loud steps Emily got up and looked with a face of fear and surprise "Who the fuck are you?" Emily shouted, "I'm you of course." Emily looking confused and scared then shouted in anger "No you're not! Now tell me why I'm here! Tell me now you fucker!" "Relax…" "No! Don't tell me to relax I can't fucking relax! I want to know why I'm here now!" she shouted as a door opened nearby, Curious Emily looked at the light coming from the nearby room as a figure walked in, "Rex…" she mumbled as he began to walk up to her with a wicked grin on his face.

-Saturn's Cottage (Front Yard) -

Slam! Slam! "Damn'it! The door won't open what the heck is going on in there?" Tyler shouted as he feel to knees, "Relax Tyler, were going to get in there." "I know but, the doors slammed right when we got here and I saw them go in there. Something ain't right here and we have to get in the house before someone gets hurt or even dies!" Tyler said as he got slamming his full body into door once again trying to open it.

-8TH Flashback-

"Nathan! Nathan are you coming with us or not?" said the little boy as the door opened in front of him, Nathan walked out of the doorway, "Yeah, I'm ready are we going to go Amy?" said Nathan as he smiled "Yeah, what do you think I have been waiting here forever now!" She said as she slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! You didn't have to hit so hard!" he said as Amy laughed. "Well you are an idiot you know and you have to be smacked out of your idiocy." Amy said as she began to walk ahead, Nathan sighed "Man I hate when she does that but, It makes me know that it's her." Nathan said as he began to walk up to Amy. As he caught up more she began to walk faster and faster till she started to run "Hey! Why are you running?" "Catch me if you can!" She said as she continued to run. "Aw man what a drag." Nathan said as he ran to caught her, as he stopped he saw her laying on the grass relaxed "Hey!" she said as he looked at her, "Aren't you going to sit with me and watch the sunset? You know like a guy is supposed to do?" she said as he sat next to her "I spoil you too much." He said as she laughed, "No you don't." she said as they both looked at the sunset, "Nathan." She said as he looked at her, "Promise me, you'll come back. You know from the Lab." She said as he looked the other way, "I promise you Amy, I'll come back and everything will be the same." Nathan said as he hugged her, "Nathan…Thank you."

-End of 8th Flashback-

-9th Flashback -

"Tyler Nartin huh?" "Yeah he always seems to be the biggest annoyance of everyone and honestly this kid doesn't ever to seem to fit in with any other family that adopts him." "Wow." "I know right?" *Why do they always see me as that? What did I ever do wrong to anybody? * Tyler thought as he walked back into his room,* I never wanted to be treated like this. I only wanted to not be alone anymore you know? I wish I could just run away, and just find a place to stay by myself. You know to keep away from everyone who hates me…*Tyler looked up at the window as he saw a full moon staring right back at him, he lifted his head as he grabbed his bag from the chest in front of his bed and began to pack all his stuff inside the bag. *They don't want me here and I might as well just leave.* As he finished packing everything he put on his jacket and old shoes, then he went to grab his bag "Tyler what are you doing?" the lady said as she walked in, Tyler looked at her with a face of sadness and tears in his eyes. "I'm going to a place where no one can find me. Where I actually fit in, so I ain't called a little son of a bitch." He said as he walked up to the window and opened it, "Tyler…" the lady said as she looked at him. "Tyler not everyone hates you." "Yes they do!" he shouted, "I don't hate you." Tyler turned around as a fast as he could "You…You don't?" as he sniffled, "No I don't, in all honesty I want to adopt you…You know so that we both aren't alone." She said as she put out her hand, "So Tyler would you want to come?" Tyler walked towards her as she kept her hand out he reached for it then hesitated back. He looked at his hand and arm seeing the scars from the previous care keepers he had, then he grabbed her hand and smiled as he hugged her. "Please don't ever leave me Emi's…"

-End of 9th Flashback-

- Saturn Cottage -

As Nick ran up the stairs he ran full force literally smashing through the upstairs door and during saw a thin but tiny string on the ground, Nick looked up and moved as fast as he could to dodge a bullet coming for him but barely dodged it as the bullet went straight into his shoulder. As the gunshot was heard Alex and Leaf ran up as quick as they could soon seeing Nick on the ground bleeding from his shoulder, Leaf ran to Nick to help as much as he could will Alex ran behind him. Suddenly the light in the room flashed on and Alex saw Emily with a gun next to her head "Don't move or she dies!" Rex said as she held the gun even closer to Emily's head, "EMILY! Let her go!" Alex shouted "Why should I? You won't surrender so I might as well play my trump card." Rex said as he removed the safety, and pulled back the snap, "If you don't surrender now, I will pull the trigger killing her." Rex said with pure rage, As Alex began to growl Nick grabbed his arm "Alex relax I'll handle this. Rex!" he said as Rex looked up at him, "What demands do you want in exchange for the girl." "What Exchange! Nick are you ou.." Alex said as Leaf knocked him out. "Now then, what do you want." "Simple all I want is your grovyle friend right there, and for you to shot yourself." Rex said as he tossed a second gun at Nick, He catches the gun as it thrown and looks at it. "You really did all this just to corner haven't you." He said as he pulled the gun up to his head and removed the safety; Alex began to wake up as he saw this and ran towards Rex. "You will die here now REX!" Alex yelled as a gun trigger was pulled and shot, Blood smeared on the ground and a Amy's scream was heard as her and Tyler were standing at the door way.

To be continued…..


End file.
